University of Arizona or University of Toronto
by DegrassiFan1515
Summary: When Clare gets accepted to two colleges, she is forced to decide does she want to go to college with her boyfriend Eli or her best friend Alli.
1. Chapter 1

Clare was at Alli's house having a girl's night when Mrs. Bhandari came in the room and said, "Ah, Alliah this came for you today. I think it's from the University of Arizona."

Mrs. Bhandari handed Alli the letter.

Alli turned to Clare and asked her, "Did you open your U of A letter yet?"

Clare shook her head. "No, you and I agreed that we would open our letters together. But it's in my bag."

Alli said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get it."

Clare laughed and went to her bag and got her letter out.

Both of the girls got their letters out and Alli's read, "We are pleased to offer you acceptance into the University of Arizona's Nero-Science program."

And Clare's letter read, "We are pleased to offer you acceptance into the University of Arizona's Journalism program."

Both and the girls hugged.

Clare stopped, "Wait, I thought you said your parents would never let you live in rez."

Alli sighed, "Yeah, but I found a loophole."

Clare looked confused, so Alli continued, "Well, I convinced my parents to let me move into rez as long as my best friend is my roommate."

Clare smiles, "So, that means we have to fill out our rez applications fast."

Clare and Alli sat in the living room watching movies when there was a loud rapid knock at the door.

Sav came downstairs and looked at the girls and sarcastically said, "Oh, no, don't bother getting up. I'll get it."

When Sav had the door just opened a crack Eli came in and slammed the door wide open and ran to Clare and hugged her from behind and said, "Are you okay?"

Clare half-laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. Alli and I were just having a celebratory movie night."

Eli looked relieved, "Wait, then why haven't you been answering my calls or texts all night?"

Clare looked around and gave Alli a look.

Alli thought for a moment before saying, "I'm uh, just gonna go make some more popcorn."

Clare sighed and said, "I left my phone upstairs."

Eli sat down next to Clare on the couch and asked, "What were you two celebrating anyway?"

Clare said, "We were celebrating that we both got into U of A."

Eli looked confused, "Wait, I thought you were going to TU with me."

Clare realized that she promised two different people she would go to two different universities with them.

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 1!<p>

The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Clare walked into her home and slammed the door shut.

Darcy came downstairs and said, "Easy there slammy."

Clare sighed, "Sorry, I'm just stressed."

Darcy sat down on the couch and patted the couch, "Come on, tell your big sister what's wrong."

Clare sat down on the couch next to Darcy and ran her fingers through her straight shoulder length hair, Clare sighed, "I applied to the University of Arizona, so me and Alli could go together and convinced her helicopter parents to let her live in rez."

Darcy looked confused, "Wait, I don't see how this is bad."

Clare sighed, "I also promised Eli I'd go to TU with him."

Darcy finally got it, "Oh, that is a problem. What are you gonna do?"

Clare ran her fingers through her hair nervously, "I have no clue. I love both Alli and Eli. I don't wanna hurt either one of them."

* * *

><p>Sorry this is so short I had to upload this Chapter in 2 parts<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Edwards came downstairs, "Hey Clare-bear. How was Alli's?"

Clare said, "Good."

Mr. Edwards went into the kitchen and got a letter and handed the letter to Clare. "This came for you today. I think it's from USC."

Clare opened the letter and read it out loud, "We are pleased to offer you acceptance into the University of Southern California's journalism program."

Mr. Edwards hugged Clare, "Congrats."

Clare fake smiled, "I can't believe this."

Mr. Edwards went upstairs and Darcy put her hand on Clare's shoulder, "What are you gonna do now?"

Clare shook her head, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Clare was sitting in the living room when her dad walked downstairs to see Clare acting not very Clare-like, "Morning Clare. For someone who's been accepted into three colleges, you don't seem very happy."<p>

Clare sighed, "I promised Alli that we go to U of A together and the only way her parents would let her live in rez would be if I lived with her. And I promised Eli that I would go to TU with him."

Clare's dad sighed, "Go to college with Alli."

Clare scoffed, "Of course you would say that. You _**hate**_ Eli."

Mr. Edwards sighed, "It's not just my dislike to Eli, you made a promise to Alli and you should go and explore, then come back to Toronto. Plus, as much as I hate to admit it, if you and Eli survived me and your mother not supporting your relationship, I think you two can do the long-distance."

Clare knew her dad was right. She wanted to go to college with Alli in Arizona. Now, all she had to do would be to tell Eli. This would not be an easy task, but it would have to be done.

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 2 Part 2!<p>

The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

Clare texted both Eli and Alli to meet her at The Dot.

Alli had over-heard Eli and Clare talking at her house and knew that Clare had promised to go to TU with Eli.

* * *

><p>Alli and Eli were sitting at a table at The Dot.<p>

Alli sighed, "Look Eli, don't worry. You two can do the long-distance thing."

Eli looked confused, "We won't have to do the long-distance thing because Clare's going to TU with me."

Alli laughed, "No, I've known Clare longer, so she'll go to U of A with me."

Eli smirked, "I'm her boyfriend, she wouldn't give up an opportunity to live with me. Plus half the time she was worried about me cheating on her. Now, she won't have to worry 'cause she'll be right there with me."

Alli rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but who is the one who picked up the pieces when Clare thought you were cheating on her? Um, me."

Eli and Alli kept going at it until they heard The Dot door open and sat across from Alli and Eli.

Clare sighed, "Okay look, this wasn't an easy decision to make, but I made one. Alli…"

Eli smirked knowing Clare was going to TU with him Clare continued, "Do you still have your rez application? I'm going to Arizona with you."

Alli had a huge smile on her face and the two hugged and Alli mouthed to Eli, "Ha!"

Clare saw how upset Eli was and said, "Look, I'll bring my rez application and tell you parents over girls night tonight."

And with that Alli left.

Clare moved and sat next to Eli.

Eli was really upset and felt like Clare had chosen Alli over him.

Eli just looked at Clare and said, "Look, have fun in Arizona."

Clare touched Eli's cheek and said, "Eli, what's wrong? Talk to me, please?"

Eli grabbed Clare's hand, "Not here."

* * *

><p>Eli and Clare went to his house and were both sitting on opposite sides of Eli's bed when Eli spoke up, "Look, I feel like you chose Alli over me."<p>

Clare sighed and grabbed Eli's hand and put them in her own, "Look, Eli, I love you. But I love Alli, too and she's my best friend and her parents wouldn't let her go away to college unless I go with her and be her roommate. Just 'cause I chose to go to U of A with Alli instead of going to TU with you doesn't mean I love you any less."

Clare smiled at Eli and he lied down on his bed and pulled Clare on top of him.

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 3!<p>

The more reviews I get the faster I'll upload Chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 5

Clare arrives at Alli's house with her rez application.

Clare walked into Alli's house.

Alli said, "Look, my parents wanna talk to you. So, I'll bring your bag upstairs."

Alli and Clare sat down at the dining room table across from Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari.

Mr. Bhandari looked at Clare, "Look, we are just concerned about Alliah moving away to Arizona."

Clare said, "Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari. You have nothing to worry about. Alli and I will be living in rez, so she can't hide anything from me."

Alli looked at her parents, "Yeah, you can trust Clare. Plus, I'm not the same person that ran away."

Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Clare and Alli.

Mrs. Bhandari sighed, "Okay, we trust you two."

* * *

><p>Clare and Alli were elated and they ran up to Alli's room and signed the rez applications.<p>

Both girls were sitting on Alli's bed giving each other facials when Alli's curiosity got the best of her, "Clare, are you sure Eli is okay with you moving to Arizona?"

Clare said, "Yeah, we talked at his house and he's fine with it."

Alli looked at Clare with disbelief, "Clare is this the same guy that started a war with Fitz for ripping his car's hood ornament off?"

Clare laughed, "Are you ever gonna let that go? Eli's not the same guy he was when he was in that war with Fitz." Alli looked at Clare, "Wasn't that just because you wouldn't continue to see him if he continued to act that way?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "How did our college talk turn into an Eli talk?"

* * *

><p>The two went downstairs to watch some TV.<p>

Alli ordered pizza and they watched "The Last Song" and the doorbell rang.

As Clare got up, Alli said, "Pizza money's on the table."

Clare opened the door to see Eli.

Clare said, "Eli, what are you doing here?"

Eli didn't say anything and just gave Clare a tight hug.

Alli and Clare exchanged confused glances.

Eli sighed, "Look, Alli, I'm sorry about the way I talked to you."

Clare looked confused, "Wait, _**how**_ did you talk to her?"

Eli sighed, "Before you came to The Dot, I was telling Alli that you would never live with her in Arizona instead of staying in Toronto with me."

Clare looked shocked, "How, how could you talk to Alli like that?"

Alli was very shocked/happy about how Clare stood up for her.

Eli sighed, "Look, Clare, I don't like sharing you with Alli. I said I was okay with you going to U of A with Alli, but the truth is I'm not."

Clare was at a loss for words.

Clare sighed, "Get out."

Clare opened the door for Eli and closed it.

Clare couldn't believe what Eli had just said.

He was trying to separate her and Alli.

Clare knew now more than ever that going to college with Alli was the best decision.

Clare was worried that unless Eli would cool off about her and Alli, she knew she would have to break-up with Eli. She didn't want to and she might regret it, but unless he could change, she would have to do it.

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 4!<p>

The more reviews I get the sooner I'll upload Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Clare and Alli were at The Dot, when Eli walked up to Clare and Alli's table, "Hi Clare, I see you're with Alli again."

Alli looked at Clare and Clare could tell Alli was hurt.

Clare sighed, "Eli can I talk to you."

* * *

><p>Clare and Eli walked to another table.<p>

Clare sighed, "Eli, you can't talk to Alli like that. What's your problem with Alli?"

Eli sighed, "Alli tricked you into going to college with her."

Clare laughed in disbelief, "Alli didn't trick me into anything."

Eli said, "Look, I'm your boyfriend, I should come before Alli."

Clare took a deep sigh, "I thought we were past all of your obsessive-protective shit. Alli is my best friend and that is never gonna change. So, you need to accept the fact that I'm going to college with Alli."

Eli looked at Clare, "I can't accept that you'd rather go to college with Alli that with your boyfriend."

Clare sighed, "Then we're done." Eli looked shocked, "Please, don't."

Clare looked at Eli, "No, going to college with Alli is the best thing. Ya know I'm 100% sure that going to college with Alli in Arizona is the best decision I ever made."

Eli ran out of The Dot with his eyes filled with tears and Eli gave Alli a dirty look.

* * *

><p>Clare walked back to her and Alli's table and Alli asked, "What happened?" C<p>

lare sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "We, uh, broke up."

Alli's eyes widened in panic, "Oh, no, I made you two break-up!"

Clare sighed, "No, we broke-up because he went back into psycho over-protective mode again. Alli, I promise you mine and Eli break-up has nothing to do with you."

Alli put her hand over her heart and sighed a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank god. Wait what does this mean?"

Clare said, "It means we go to U of A as best friends, roommates, and most importantly single girls."

Alli smiles and Clare and Alli hugged and giggled.

* * *

><p>That's Chapter 5!<p>

That was the last Chapter! :(


End file.
